


Between Three & Four

by genee



Series: Four [6]
Category: Actor RPF, Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-16
Updated: 2007-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Jensen hears them from the hallway, Jared's voice all high and breathy and Chris growling low, flash of heat Jensen feels across his cheeks, his chest, blood rushing to his dick faster than he's ready for, Steve right behind him, breathing in his ear.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Three & Four

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellamira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamira/gifts).



Steve's hand slides across the back of his neck, and Jensen moans, presses closer. He wants this, wants to lose himself here, his fingers tangled in Steve's hair and Steve's mouth on his making him dizzy, making him want more. "Missed you," he breathes, and Steve smiles, bites his bottom lip. "Fuck."

"Maybe," Steve says, pulling him in for one more kiss, and then pulling him up to his feet. "Let's go see."

Jensen hears them from the hallway, Jared's voice all high and breathy and Chris growling low, flash of heat Jensen feels across his cheeks, his chest, blood rushing to his dick faster than he's ready for, Steve right behind him, breathing in his ear. Jensen closes his eyes, knows what he'll see even before Steve reaches around him, one hand splayed on his belly and the other one pushing open the bedroom door. He knows, but he's still not prepared for it, for how they look together, Chris all black and blued, his head thrown back, his hands curled around Jared's hips, and _fuck_ , Jared, his face turned away from the door, his shoulders pressed into the bed, moaning and reaching for his dick, his ass in the air, his skin flushed gold and pink.

Steve bites at the bare skin just above jensen's shirt collar, murmurs, "Fuckin' beautiful," and Jensen presses back against him, waiting. Steve's hard, too, pressed up close and hot, his hair clinging to Jensen's throat. "Look at them, Jen. Christ, is he always like this?" and Jensen shakes his head, because fuck no, Jared's not always like this _at all_. Jared's bossy and he never shuts up, and he's always laughing at something, even when they fuck, except he isn't laughing now, he's moaning like he can't catch his breath, and he's sweating bullets, and when Chris slides a hand over his belly he just lifts up a little, just like that, just moans and stretches his arms out wide.

Steve pops the buttons on Jensen's jeans, slides his hand inside and strokes him slow. Jensen can see the koi tattoo swimming over Chris's hip, can see the dark head of Jared's dick when Chris shifts him over a little more, wet and slapping against his belly when Chris slams in hard. "He's gonna come, isn't he?"

Jensen bites his lip, and Jared moans, his fingers twisting in the sheets. He looks helpless, open, needy. He looks gorgeous. "Just like you, so beautiful, the way you take it," Steve whispers, his voice making Jensen dizzy again, making him swallow hard and shake his head. "Love watching you when he has you like this, when I have you like this, so deep inside you I know you can taste it and you, fuck, love the way you try so hard, so hot." Steve pauses for a moment, just breathes, and then something shifts, Steve's breath, his heartbeat, Jensen isn't sure, and then Steve says, " _Look_ ," and when Jensen looks up Chris is looking right back at him, blue eyes so bright Jensen feels them burning, wants to feel them more.

He can't believe he almost lost this, can't believe he has this at all, Steve whispering in his ear and Chris sliding his hands over Jared's chest and hauling him up, turning him to see Jensen and Steve in the doorway like he knew they'd be there all along. Jensen wonders how they look, what he sees, what they both see, flash of something Jensen wishes he could capture on film and then Chris's hand wraps around Jared's dick and Jared's eyes roll back in his head, hot splash of come on his chest, on his belly, spilling thick over Chris's fingers and dripping on sheets. Jared's thighs are shaking, and his hair's all tangled up with Chris's and sticking to his face, and Chris's hips are stuttering, sound caught in his throat low and hot and Jensen can smell them, wants to taste them, too.

Steve whispers, "Your turn, baby," and Chris stretches out a sticky hand, pulls them toward the bed.

 

 

\-- End --


End file.
